The disclosure relates to cover materials for displays in mobile electronic devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the use of sapphire as the cover material. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to a continuous array of sapphire segments that may be used as such a cover material.
Due to its high level of scratch resistance, sapphire is currently being considered as a candidate material for cover plates for mobile electronic devices. Current cover plates typically comprise a single thin (<1 mm) piece of material. The manufacture of sapphire of this thickness has been problematic; as such cover plates have proven to be highly susceptible to failure caused by drop events.